


I am a Sinner You are a Saint

by Spyloaf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I love them so much im sorry but not sorry, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i love Robin!Severa so much, the Tsundere and Perfect pega knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyloaf/pseuds/Spyloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After, Severa’s parents had died along with the rest of the shepards she thought she would never find her soulmate. Subaki, spent months looking for his soulmate and figuring out just what his mark meant. Eventually he gave up and accepted his lonely fate.</p>
<p>Boy were they wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a Sinner You are a Saint

Severa was devastated by the death of her parents no matter how much she might of despised her mother. The fact that the all the shepherds were dead along with them was even worse. Her devastating reality made her accept the fact that she was never going to find her soulmate. Accepting this reality though didn’t stop her from loving beautiful tattoo on her bicep, showcasing the symbols important to her soulmate. It was beautiful the lotus flowers, the wings, and the strange emblem that took its place in the middle of the whole thing. It was one of the few things that would make her smile in her bleak and desolate world ruined by the fell dragon she had the unpleasure of sharing a blood connection with. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Subaki, retainer of princess Sakura of Hoshido, the man who was considered perfect couldn’t find his soulmate. He spent years trying to find them before giving up. The only thing he knew about her was that she was most likely Nohrian due to the Nohrian emblem being featured on his tattoo. He did as much research to know what each symbol in it meant, and the only thing he could figure out was that there was the Nohrian emblem and this ancient symbol for a fictional dragon called Grima. It utterly confused him but he loved it anyway.

\--------------------------------------------------

Severa wasn't to thrilled about being in Nohr fighting a fight that wasn’t hers to fight, but she did anyway because she couldn’t see a world destroyed like what happened to her’s. Severa came to Nohr under the name Selena with red hair of her mother’s instead of the snowy white of her father’s, and became the royal retainer for Princess Camilla. She also found out that the strange symbol included in her soulmate mark was the Hoshidan Emblem.

Fast forward a few years, Severa now Selena was on a boat surrendering to Corrin’s troops on boat surrounded by an ocean covered in a thick layer of ice. That’s when she spotted him, he radiated perfection, everything from his long red ponytail to his perfect snow white pegasus. That’s when her arm began to hurt so much that she fell to her knees screaming in pain. This pain was coming from the same spot as her soulmate mark. Everyone turned to look at her voicing their concerns that’s when he turned to her, eyes growing wide, and then proceeding to fall of his mount. That’s when she blacked out.

When she finally woke up she was laying on a cot in the medic's tent lying right next to him. 

“What the hell happened?” She said groggily, her head was pounding.

That seemed to startle the man lying in the cot next to her thus waking him up. She then noticed his lack of shirt, that’s when she saw his soulmate mark. It had the same pair of wings as her’s but instead of the Hoshidan emblem he had the Nohrian one, wait no was that the mark of grima included in it? She rubbed the back of her left leg where the mark of grima held its place. The magic that covered Odin and Laslow’s marks was strong enough to cover the mark of the excalt but not strong enough for the mark of grima.

“Ummm… I’m sorry I didn’t get your name?” She realized she had been staring at him.

“Oh yeah, I’m Selena retainer of Princess Camilla of Nohr.” she said with pride, “Anyways who the hell are you?” She snapped back at him.

“I’m Subaki retainer of Princess Sakura of Hoshido.” Subaki said with the perfect smile that lit up the room they were in.

She then realized this wasn’t a coincidence that their soulmate marks were similar, it meant they were soulmates. Selena turned to show him her own mark.

“So, I guess we’re soulmates then.”


End file.
